A Blooming Rose
by AngryTangy
Summary: Wooo! A trash Voltron OC story. Please read, share, and review!
1. Liberation

Hello, it's Nerdyredhead, now AngryTangy!

I have literally abandoned fanfiction... but I'm here. In spirit.

Here's a revamp of my Voltron oc's story _A Blooming Rose_

Most of this comes from the Voltron forum I'm in: _Rebuilding Empires_ so go check them out!

Enjoy! - _AngryTangy_

Rose sighed, her limp hair falling around her face as she looked hopefully out the window. A flash of white, blue and red ran by. All the scientists and guards had left for some odd reason.

Maybe...

She had heard whispers of a Voltron around the group. Apparently it was a group of aliens that saved the universe and freed Galra prisoners. Maybe they were here to save them? Not her though. They would never find her, and her voice was too hoarse to scream. She'd screamed enough through the torture the Galra had put her through. She couldn't call for help or try to escape or make any noise to make herself noticed.

It was hopeless.

Racing down the corridor, Hunk had finally put enough space between himself and the soldiers to make a move. He made two sharp trunk before picking the first openable door to duck into. Then he panted heavily trying to regain the wind he'd lost before he looked up and _froze_.

A girl hung limply from chains connected to the ceiling. Her hair looked matted and droopy, and her skin was plastered with dirt and a sheen of sweat. Bruises and blood littered her body, and Hunk resisted the urge to barf.

"Sh-shit," Hunk cussed gently. He almost never cussed, but the sight before him was just uncomfortable. "Are you okay? Hold on I'm gonna get you out of there," he approached quickly, his Bayard expanding to its giant gun form. He could shoot the chains off at close range.

Rose's head turned, looking at the man in the yellow suit with tired eyes. She hadn't heard any actual Earth swear words, and she gave a small smile. "S-ure." Rose croaked, nodding her head. She cringed internally at the pain speaking caused her. She managed to shift the chains away from her body so it wouldn't hurt her body.

"Just hold still, okay," Hunk said, giving a soft reassuring touch to the girl's shoulder as he blasted away the chains. "Hey, I've got a girl here, not in good shape," Hunk told his compatriots. "I'm taking her directly to my Lion and back to the castle. Please have medical ready by the time I get there."

"Do you think you can walk? I can carry you," he offered.

Rose nodded, slinging her arm over his bulky shoulder. She gave a visible grimace as she tested the weight of her legs. The shackles still hung from her arms, legs, and neck, clanking obnoxiously.

Meanwhile, "Lance" Coran spoke over the coms while prepping a pod for high level medical treatment "Hold your position until Hunk gets there"

"Coran's right Lance, we need you to protect the Lions" Keith said, rounding another corner "Pidge, what's your ETA to the hangar?"

"Okay, gonna start moving now," Hunk said, he took careful steps making sure that the girl wasn't in too much pain.

And he hoped really hard that there weren't guards waiting for him on the other side of the door. It slid open to an empty hallway and he let out a breath of relief. Then he glanced at the girl on his shoulder, "Any chance you can point me to the nearest trash chute?"

Rose nodded weakly, pointing to a small panel nearby.

"Great," Hunk chirped, "That's where our transport is waiting," he clarified, just in case, because the last thing he wanted was for the girl to think she was being thrown down the trash chute for no reason. Luckily, this particular trash chute was smaller than the last one Hunk had climbed through. He couldn't have done that one with the weight of the girl.

"Okay... did you have piggy back rides growing up? Arms around my neck, legs around my waist," he instructed bending to one knee for her to climb on. She complied, hoisting herself onto his back. It took a great deal of her strength to get on, and she began to feel drowsy, the pain taking over, tapping his shoulder and giving a thumbs up.

Hunk stood up slowly then climbed into the chute. Despite looking pudgy a lot of his bulk was muscle. He had to use it too, to keep their descent gentle. Hunk closed his eyes as they were nearing the bottom trying to contact the Yellow Lion with his mind. "C'mon Lion buddy, be in the right place," he whispered aloud.

Rose clenched her hands tighter to his shoulders, looking for a stream of light or an opening. It was really happening. She was free!

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief when the Yellow Lion's head appeared below him. He and Rose dropping safely onto it's head. "Ah, thank you, buddy."

That was when he heard Pidge's scream... and no response from Keith…

"Pidge?" Lance asked quietly, worry in his tone. "What happened?" He looked up to where the yellow lion was lowering Hunk down. "Keith?"

Keith gasped as the blade was pulled from his side "I'm fine" he bresthed hoarsely, before taking a deep breath and passing out.

"Shit!" Pidge hissed, not even caring to not swear as she ran to his side. "Guys, he's been stabbed!" she called into the comms. She sliced his attacker back with her baiyard, putting pressure on the stab wound with one hand. "Screw your ship," she growled to John. "We need to get him back to the castle NOW!"

"Wait, wait wait," Lance hurriedly scrambled up from where he was lounging. "Stabbed? Like, with a knife?"

"What?!" Hunk gasped, "Is he gonna be okay?"

He scrambled into his lion, dumping Rose rather unceremoniously behind his seat in the cockpit.

"How fast can you get back to you get back to your Lions?" he demanded.

"Allura, Coran, there's no point in stealth." Pidge's voice was firm as she tried to keep a level head. "Can you bring the castle closer? No way he'll be able to pilot Red like this." With a small shudder, she managed to get Keith onto her back, moving as quickly as she could down the hallway with his feet dragging behind them.

Lance jumped into Blue's mouth, making his way past the rescued prisoners so he could reach the pilot seat. "Hunk, think you can rip a hole in the wall again? Get up to Pidge?" While he found Keith to be an arrogant prick most of the time, he didn't want his teammate dying! Not again!

Coran's eyes widened and he gasped, practically running to the pods to set another for high level medical treatment "Pods ready, I'll move the castle as close as I can"

"Yeah, on it, we'll meet you guys halfway," Hunk said, and the Yellow Lion reared onto it's hind legs and started tearing through the prison ship floor by floor.

Rose lifted her head from the cool metal floor, looking at her surroundings. It must be Voltron. When they were headed there, she saw a huge robotic yellow lion, sitting patiently. She was overjoyed, by too tired to celebrate. Relaxing her muscles, the darkness enveloped her once more.

"I dunno, pretty close I think," Hunk replied. At that moment the Yellow Lion's powerful claw tore through the floor just a few steps ahead of Pidge, raking a new hole where the chute used to be.

Moving the lion, Hunk dropped back into the garbage disposal, before depositing Pidge and Keith and the prisoner with them onto Pidge's green lion. "See you back at the castle I've gotta worry about," he glanced behind, to Rose, "Oh no, I think she's unconscious..


	2. Explanation

That was intense. Please read and review, I'm so lonely...

 _\- AngryTangy_

Coran anchored the Castle and started running towards the Lion Hangar, he could carry Keith faster than any of the Paladins could, and they needed to get him to medical as fast as they could. Hunk and the Yellow Lion landed, the big guy wasted no time in pulling the injured girl off of the floor and rushing out.

Rose groaned lightly as she felt herself get picked up. Her head bobbed around and she peeked an eye open. There were white walls with blue lights. Voices were muffled in her ears as she gave into the darkness once again.

Coran scooped Rose out of Hunk's arms, and glanced at the other prisoner, "Follow me" he ordered, running back towards the medical wing

"We never imagined finding more humans out here...Other than Pidge's father or brother that is" He turned into the medical bay and lowered the young female into the pod he had prepared for her "Put Keith in that one" he gestured to the prepared pod to the left of the one he was working on.

As he finished setting up the young girl's pod and moved to Keith's, Coran gave the young man who had carried Keith in a glance "If you are uninjured, please feel free to head back to the Hangar Bay, one of the Paladins can help you find a place to rest" he said distractedly

"I don't know," Hunk shook his head, feeling lost. "Doesn't make sense to... I mean you couldn't... wouldn't let me..." Hunk couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore. He lifted his head, looking to the pod currently occupied by the girl they had rescued from the prison ship. Hunk hadn't even had time to ask her for her name before she had fallen unconscious. The other prisoner hadn't recognized her as someone from his separatist ship. Could she have been from the Garrison? Like some sort sacrifice was she thrown into space to keep the gods appeased, as if they were still some manner of savages throwing people into a volcano as if it would keep it from erupting.

Keith was part Galra. Which meant that they had to have come to Earth at some point? Was that why lost mission had to be hidden? Were people back on Earth actually in league with them? Were people that Hunk knew, that Hunk trusted, in league with them

Hunk briefly touched the pod of the strange girl. Since he had been the one to find her he felt a measure of responsibility for her. Plus, he had been the only one to see the state the Galra were keeping her in. "Hey, Coran, any day when she'll wake up?" he asked.

Coran glanced over from where he was checking over the other prisoner and pulled up her status "Oh, any time now. She seems to be mostly healed... is interesting though, she seems to share some traits with Keith..."

Cold. Everything was cold. Rose attempted to open her eyes, and only saw misty, blurry substances. Immediately, she started to panic. _Where am I? What happened? I can't remember…_

Coran blinked as the girl's heart and brain activity jumped. Hunk wasn't paying close enough attention to notice Coran's reaction. She started to breathe more rapidly, and the glass started to fog up.

Coran furrowed his brow as the girl's vitals jumped more "Oh!" he realized "She's awake!" he looked at her status again and realized she must be panicking, and triggered the pod door.

Hunk jumped slightly, not far from panicking himself as he lingered near the pod, suddenly on high alert, trying to interpret the girl's state. Rose collapsed onto the floor. inhaling antiseptic through her mouth and nose. She shot up, staring at the two men above her. "Are you okay?!" Hunk immediately knelt down next to her.

The larger one kneeled next to her and attempted to touch her. Rose quickly flinched, scooting as far back as possible. She could feel her blood bubbling, and her skin growing hot. "NO! Don't touch me!" Rose hissed, swiping angrily at the man.

Hunk flinched, he had been too panicked to really think, this girl had been tortured, and he was familiar with PTSD. "It's okay," he said very softly, "you're safe, with friends, breathe." He leaned back and exaggerated his own breathing for her to hear, in four a four count, out for a four count. "Just breathe, no one is going to hurt you," in for four, out for four.

Rose growled inhumanly, clutching her head. _No, not again... No..._

Her eyes gleamed yellow as the transformation started. Her fingernails stretched and pointed, and ears sprouted out from under the tuft of peachy hair. Her skin blotted purple like and angry bruise and when it stopped, it looked like there was a Galra sitting on the floor. She hissed and clambered behind the pod, spitting at the two men

For a moment Hunk looked on in shocked silence, mentally debating whether or not he was seeing things. Then he shrieked, backing up quickly towards the door drawing his Bayard as he scrambled back. Luckily he had the good sense not to simply open fire in the med bay with Coran.

Coran blinked in surprise as the girl took the form of a Galra. Shape shifting was not a Galra ability. "Hunk, stand down" he ordered, before approaching the girl causiously "We don't want to hurt you" he assured "you're safe here"

Rose glanced at the strange man, pausing to stare at his face. Her heart still raced, and her hands clutched the pod nervously. _Safe?_

"Safe?" She whispered.

"Mmhmm" Coran nodded, glancing at Hunk "Hunk, _put your Bayard away"_ he hissed, before smiling reassuringly at the girl "how about you come out from there, hmm? nobody here will hurt you"

Rose looked at the man, unsure of what to do. Eventually, she took a deep breath and stepped out next to him, looking at the one named Hunk. Her transformation wore off and her skin turned back to normal. "What's a Bay-ard?" She asked the orange-haired man. "Who are you? What is this place?" Rose started to ask.

Hunk did what Coran suggested, putting away his weapon, but he was severely confused. "My name is Coran, and this is the Castle of the Lions, the headquarters of Voltron "Hunk here," he said gesturing "is one of the Paladins of Voltron, and the Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins."

 _Voltron._

Rose had heard that name echo through the prison. Supposedly they were the universe's saviors. But now, they had freed her! Rose slightly bowed in front of Hunk. "Thank you for saving my life."

"What- no- I mean- there's no need to bow," Hunk fumbled, his cheeks getting warm.

"You saved my life and I am grateful. I've been stuck there for so long..." Rose looked at the space around her. "Yeah, no... no problem," Hunk said, the scratched the back of his head, "you... never got a chance to tell me your name during that rescue."

"Oh..." She mumbled, twirling her hair. "Rose. My name is Rose."

"Wait... what's going on in the hangar?!" Hunk jumped, but he looked back at the other prisoner and Rose, he couldn't just leave them there. "Just... come along, I'll give you guys the tourist treatment later," Hunk said, before also following the absolute tizzy that was travelling through the castle halls.

Rose glanced nervously at the man next to her, and followed close behind Hunk like a lost puppy.


End file.
